25. De criteria van een echt goede persoon
Moran Linyi City, provincie Shandong Sinds mijn kindertijd heb ik altijd veel belang gehecht aan hoe andere mensen mij zagen en inschatten. Ik wilde opgehemeld worden door anderen voor al wat ik deed en ik ging nooit met iemand in discussie, wanneer iets in mij opgekropt geraakte, om het goede imago dat mensen van mij hadden niet stuk te maken. Nadat ik Gods werk in de laatste dagen aanvaard had, ging ik verder op deze manier, op alle mogelijke manieren het goede imago dat ik had bij mijn broeders en zusters hooghoudend. Wanneer ik vroeger mijn werk deed, zei mijn leider vaak dat ik me gedroeg als een ‘ja-persoon’ en niet als iemand die de waarheid uitvoerde. Ik heb dat nooit ter harte genomen, wel integendeel, wanneer andere mensen over mij dachten als een goede persoon, dan was ik tevreden. Op een dag las ik deze paragraaf: “Wanneer je in je geloof voor God niet de waarheid nastreeft, ook al lijk je niet te zondigen, dan ben je nog steeds niet een echt goede persoon. Zij die de waarheid niet nastreven, hebben zeker geen rechtvaardigheidsgevoel, noch kunnen zij liefhebben wat God liefheeft of haten wat God haat. Ze kunnen onmogelijk aan Gods zijde staan en nog minder kunnen ze verenigbaar zijn met God. Hoe dan kun je zij die geen rechtvaardigheidsgevoel hebben mensen noemen? Degenen die door wereldse mensen omschreven worden als 'aardige mensen' hebben geen rechtvaardigheidsgevoel en bovendien geen doelen in het leven. Het zijn slechts mensen die nooit iemand willen beledigen, dus wat zijn zij eigenlijk waard? Een echt goede persoon is iemand die positieve dingen liefheeft, iemand die de waarheid nastreeft en verlangt naar het licht, iemand die goed van kwaad kan onderscheiden en die correcte doelen in het leven heeft; enkel dat soort mensen heeft God lief” (‘Om God te dienen moet men leren om alle soorten van mensen te onderscheiden’ in ‘Geselecteerde kronieken van de werkregelingen van [https://nl.godfootsteps.org/ De Kerk van Almachtige God] ). Nadat ik deze woorden gelezen had, zag ik plots het licht. Nu zag ik dat een goede persoon niet iemand was die vriendelijke uitwisselingen had met ordinaire mensen, iemand die niet met hen discussieert of ruziet, of iemand die zijn broeders en zusters een goede indruk kan geven en een goede beoordeling van hen kan krijgen. Een echt goede persoon is iemand die positieve dingen liefheeft en die zoekt naar de waarheid en naar rechtvaardigheid, iemand die echte doelen in het leven heeft, die rechtvaardigheidsgevoel heeft, die goed van kwaad kan onderscheiden, liefheeft wat God liefheeft en haat wat God haat; iemand die bereid is alles te geven wat hij heeft in de uitvoering van zijn plichten en die de wil en de moed heeft om zijn hele leven in het teken van waarheid en rechtvaardigheid te stellen. Was er enig gevoel voor rechtvaardigheid in mijn daden? Wanneer een broeder of zuster terugkwam van het verspreiden van het evangelie en wanneer die zei hoe moeilijk het was, dan kon ik het niet helpen om een gevoel van conflict te hebben en begon ik te klagen en te merken dat het verspreiden van het evangelie niet makkelijk was, dat het werkelijk te moeilijk was en zonder het te weten koos ik de kant van het vlees van de mens en wilde ik niet langer communiceren. Wanneer ik verstoringen zag in de kerk bij zaken als het verspreiden van opvattingen over God en wanneer ze ernstig waren, dan verenigde ik allen door het probleem op te lossen met tactische woorden; wanneer ze niet ernstig waren, dan kneep ik een oogje dicht en liet ik het voorval voorbijgaan, uit schrik dat de andere persoon zich een mening over mij zou vormen wanneer ik niet naar behoren sprak. Wanneer ik mijn partner bepaalde dingen zag doen die niets met de waarheid te maken hadden of wanneer ze geen rekening hield met haar omgeving, dan wilde ik het voorval aankaarten bij haar, maar dan dacht ik: “Zou ze het wel aankunnen wanneer ik dit voorval aankaart? Het is het niet waard onze relatie te kwetsen om zo'n kleine kwestie. Ik zal gewoon wachten op de volgende keer en het dan aankaarten.” Op die manier vond ik excuses voor mezelf, zodat ik kon blijven aanmodderen. Nu zag ik dat ik slechts tegemoetkwam aan de heidense criteria van een goede persoon, die precies een ‘ja-persoon’ was in de ogen van ordinaire mensen, iemand die nooit anderen wil beledigen, en dat ik in het niets leek op de goede persoon van Gods vreugde die positieve dingen liefheeft, de waarheid zoekt en rechtvaardigheidsgevoel heeft. Ik vond de indruk die andere mensen van mij hadden belangrijker dan de waarheid verkrijgen en ik was al tevreden wanneer anderen me prijsden; hoe kon ik dan iemand zijn met de juiste doelen in het leven? Stelde de lof van anderen dan mijn waarheidsbesef voor? En stelde een goede beoordeling van anderen dan voor wat ik had in het leven? Ik geloofde in God, maar ik was niet op zoek naar waarheid of rechtvaardigheid, ik was niet op zoek naar een verandering in mijn gezindheid, maar in plaats daarvan was ik altijd bezig met mijn eigen reputatie en naar het behouden van mijn eigen gezicht. Wat was dit waard wanneer je God volgt? Wat kon ik ooit bereiken wanneer ik dit pad helemaal tot het einde volgde? Ik was een door en door verdorven wezen. Wanneer ik echt in hoog aanzien stond van allen en status had in hun geesten, was ik dan niet de aartsengel geworden die streed voor Gods positie? Was ik niet de ware vijand geworden van God? Was dit soort van mens niet iemand die een doodzonde had begaan in Gods ogen? De mensen die God redt en vervolmaakt, zijn de echt goede mensen die zoeken naar waarheid en rechtvaardigheid. Het zijn niet die onredelijke mensen die goed niet van kwaad kunnen onderscheiden, die onduidelijk zijn over liefde en haat en die geen rechtvaardigheidsgevoel hebben, het zijn slechts die slechte mensen die enkel geven om hun eigen reputatie en die vijandig staan tegenover God. Wanneer ik dat wat ordinaire mensen beschouwen als een goede persoon als criterium bleef gebruiken voor mijn eigen gedrag, dan zou ik gedoemd zijn om onderworpen te worden aan Gods eliminatie en straf. Oh God! Ik dank u voor uw leiding en verlichting die me enigszins hebben doen herkennen wat een echt goede persoon is, en die mij bovendien mijn eigen foute veronderstellingen en onwetendheid hebben doen inzien en mijn eigen rebellie en weerstand hebben doen herkennen. Oh God! Vanaf vandaag wil ik de zinsnede “zoek de waarheid en koester rechtvaardigheidsgevoel” als het criterium nemen voor mijn gedrag, ik wil dieper in de waarheid binnengaan, mijn gezindheid zien te veranderen en streven naar snel een echt goede persoon worden die duidelijk is over liefde en haat en die beschikt over rechtvaardigheidsgevoel. uit ‘De Kerk van Almachtige God’